


Belated Thanks

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #6: For me?: ******A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown).

The lab was locked up tight. Molly had seen to it when she’d departed last night, and it was that way when she’d opened it just now.  
  
So where had the pair of plants come from?  
  
She paused in the doorway and looked around under the harsh clinical lights. The lab was otherwise untouched. Not a beaker or slide was out of place. Not even her chair had been moved. She stepped further inside and closed the door behind her. The list of people who could break into this room undetected was extremely short. Of those few, she could think of only one who might do so to leave something behind and then lock up again behind him.  
  
She took a close look at the flowering plants, each a different shade of violet, and knew she was right. But why had he left them?  
  
Then she saw the note. Neatly folded and blank outside, she’d have missed it if it weren’t tucked between pots. Two words inside were in a perfectly familiar script and said simply _Thank you_.  
  
She smiled. Thanks from him were rare, and she felt unnecessary. This time. Still, it was nice.  
  
They were lovely and thoughtful in that odd way he had. She would take good care of them, her sweet little pots of monkshood and belladonna.


End file.
